Heaven or Hell: The Choice of a Lifetime
by Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey
Summary: Complete! Harry Potter isnt a Potter? He is a total pureblood? and He doesnt like Dumbledore? Whats going on? Read to find out! The Decission that has to be bad is made
1. HorH the Letter

I don't own Harry Potter! I swear!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(

The summer after 5th year went by very slow. Much to slow for one young Harry James Potter, at the end of the previous school year Harry and some of his best friends had been tricked into going to the Ministry of Magic to try in save his godfather, Sirius Black, but it turned out to be a nasty little trick planted in his head by none other than Lord Voldemort, and because of it Sirius had died. Harry had also learned of a prophecy concerning him, "Kill or be Killed." And to be quite frank it scared him shitless. Harry had only been at his relatives a week when his life would ever change.

Harry had been doing chores all damn day and to say he was quite sick of it would not be a lie. As he forcefully pulled a weed out of the garden and threw it aside he heard a voice.

Stupid Humans

Im sorry I didn't see you there.

You can speak to me

Yes I can.

You may keep me then, young one, you have a great power about you. My name is Salazar

Salazar?

Yes. My last master had an obsession with him self

Last master  
Salazar Slytherin. Do you have no name young master?

I am Harry Potter. Salazar Slytherin has been dead for over a 1000 years.

I am well aware thank you very much. I am almost 1100 years old.

"BOY!" Shouted Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Quietly asked Harry keeping his head bowed

"Hurry up out here. Your aunt and I would like dinner at some point." Snapped Vernon

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Sighed Harry as his uncle walked away

Why do you let him treat you like that?

I need them. Their blood has strong protections. Plus I cant do magic outside of school  
You can. I can help you. You have power my boy. Lots of it  
Can you really help me?  
I do not lie.  
After a few minutes of silence

Help me.

Hail the Day Bus

Day Bus Questioned Harry slightly confused

You know what the Knight Bus is? Well this is the bus that goes around during the day Explained Salazar

Holding his wand up in the air, Harry waited.

Not even 2 minutes later A silver bus pulled up

"Hello, I am Madam Yaney, welcome to the Day Bus. Where to?" Asked the elderly lady

"Diagon Alley please." Stated Harry as politely as possible

After a 20 minute ride Harry Potter stood in front of the leaky cauldron.

"Thank you."

Go towards Knockturn Alley my boy Hissed Salazar

You are aware that they would kill me if they knew who I was right? Asked Harry slightly nervous

Non sense not even you know who you truly are. Whispered Salazar as Harry started down the Alley

Walking down Harry realized it was every bit as dark and creepy as he remembered it, yet it also seemed familiar.

There check into a room there. Ordered Salazar

Walking into the Asylum Hold the nicest hotel in Knockturn Alley.

"How may I help you?" Asked a rather dark man

" I would like a room, a _nice_ room for an unseen amount of time." Stated Harry careful not to look into the man's eyes or he would know the truth

"Very well young man. Room 124 is available. I am Mister Dulin, if you need anything during your stay please feel free to ask." Stated Mr. Dulin as he led Harry to his room

Once the man left Harry turned to Salazar

What now? Asked Harry

Sleep, tomorrow we shall go to Imperial Alley, and get you some decent clothing. Hissed the snake as he curled up for the nite, Harry smirked to himself if he wasn't careful, he'd end up too Slytherin like.

With a light laugh he crawled into bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Hogwarts, Order Meeting

"It appears that Harry has left his relatives house." Stated Dumbledore as he waited for the abruption

"WHAT!" Screamed Remus, and Molly and several other order members

"It appears that young Potter took the Day Bus to Diagon Alley and has not been seen since. I asked Tom if Harry had checked in he said he hadn't even seen the boy. So either Harry is in another Alley which is unbelievable as we have kept him ignorant about them, or he is in the muggle world which is what I would guess." Stated Albus

Suddenly Snape's mark flared to life

"Albus he calls, shall I share or not?" Asked Severus through gritted teeth

"Yes do maybe it will scare the boy into coming back to where it's safe." Stated Albus and Snape was gone in a flash

Slytherin Manor

"My loyal followers, what news have you brought me?" Asked the Dark Lord

"My Lord." Stated Severus

"Yes Severus share your news." Ordered the Dark Lord

"My Lord, it appears Potter has ran away from his family. Apparently he took the Day Bus to Diagon Alley and wasn't not seen after that. The old fool believes that Potter is in the Muggle world as they have kept him ignorant to the other alleys." Stated Severus

"You do not believe this to be true Severus?" Asked the Dark Lord

"No my Lord, I do not. Potter is an annoying idiot but he is not as stupid as many think him to be." Stated Severus praying that he wouldn't get cursed

"Very well, Avery Diagon Alley, Malfoy Imperial Alley, Snape Knockturn Alley, Pettigrew Ruse Way, Nott Tome Square, Crabbe and Goyle Ministry Means, Bellatrix Pureblood Passage, Lupin (not Remus) Wolf Way, Black (not Sirius) Merlin Train, Parkinson Vampire Circle, Zabini Fairy Court, and Bulstrode Elven Hobble, I doubt the boy would go into Goblin Trudge, Sea People Bay, or Giants Cove. Be gone!" Ordered The Dark Lord

Diagon Alley – Avery

Avery walked down Diagon Alley doing his best to avoid contact with anyone he knew. He simply wanted to wait out and see if the annoying boy that thwarted his master so many times was leering about. After a good 2 hours he decided that the boy wasn't there and was getting ready to head back to his Lord. Hoping the others had better luck.

Ruse Way – Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew was walking down the way, his mind being assaulted with memories. It had been so long since he had true friends, and he threw it away for the Dark Lord. Had two of his best friends killed for crying out loud and here he was looking for that son. Well he just hoped he found the miserable brat. At least that way his stupid debt would be repaid. After 2 hours of searching and finding nothing but more unwanted memories, Peter left heading back to the Dark Lord, hoping to Merlin the boy escaped.

Tome Square – Nott

Nott was confused. From what he had heard the Potter Brat HATED books, so why the hell would the Dark Lord send him here to look for him? Maybe if had something to do with the stupid Mudblood friend of his who knew. After 2 hours of walking around the square several times people where starting to notice him so he took off. Hoping that someone would find the boy.

Ministry Means – Crabbe and Goyle

Crabbe and Goyle entered the ministry and started to walk around. They were not stupid as everyone thought they where. But it was easier to act dumb then to put the effort of being themselves. After what seemed like a lifetime , they decided the brat didn't hide there.

Wolf Way – Lupin

Romulus Lupin was walking down the way, thinking to himself, what people would say if they knew that a whole community of werewolves lived just off Diagon Alley one of the most famous shopping places in the entire Wizarding World. He snorted to himself. He didn't even think his goodie good brother Remus knew of this place. Using his heightened senses and walking the entire way twice, Romulus decided that the boy wasn't to be found, and appartated to his master.

Pureblood Passage – Bellatrix

Bellatrix Lestrange was pissed. She had not been to the PP since her heart had been broken by James Potter and she never planned on going back. How her Lord knew she didn't want to go there was beyond her, she was to upset to care. Deciding she didn't care she went back to Diagon Alley and ate some ice cream, after all it was un likely that they boy would have been at the PP only the elite of the elite knew of that place.

Fairy Court – Zabini

Zabini did a quick scan of the area with his wand, after deciding that he wand wasn't lying, left to do more productive things.

Vampire Circle – Parkinson

Lord Parkinson was not a happy person. He hated Vampires ever since they had killed his mother. If he didn't know better he would have said that the Dark Lord his master did this to him on purpose. But the truth of the matter was Zabini was the only one who was trained enough to deal with Vamps. After questioning a few at the local pub, Zabini left hoping to Merlin someone else found the bloody boy.

Elven Hobble – Bulstrode

As Jacob Bulstrode walked down the Elven Hobble he was over come with a sense of wrong, and non belonging. Not wanting to anger the elves he disappeared right away.

Merlin Trail – Black

Regulas Black was walking down Merlin Trail as if it where no big deal, however what very few witches and wizards didn't realize was that the trail made you feel emotions that you normally would feel. Like now instead of looking for Harry Potter, Regular was feeling bad, that his brother had been in Azkaban for 12 years, and that he was actually going to help kill his god-nephew. He couldn't take it anymore and left instantly.

Imperial Alley – Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy was a man on a mission. He went into every store, restaurant, and some and still he could not find the damn boy. After deciding to talk to the others he vanished.

Knockturn Alley – Snape

Professor Severus Snape, had never hated a student more then Harry Potter. But right now he was worried senseless. If one of the others found him, well it wouldn't be pretty. True he may not like the boy, but Lilly had been his ½ sister and they gotten along grandly until Potter thought she was cheating on him with Severus then things went down hill. No he couldn't save his sister but he could save his nephew and he would. After not finding him he hurried back to the meeting place to see everyone else empty handed.

Slytherin Manor

"I see you did not find him. Very well, you shall look in the muggle world tomorrow. Be gone." Ordered the Dark Lord and they all where gone.

"Well Harry Potter where have you gone?" Asked Voldemort to himself

Imperial Alley

Are you sure I really need to buy all this stuff? Asked Harry he truly didn't know how much money he had and he wasn't about to spend it all on clothes

You can go to the Gringotts Branch here and ask if you would like. Hissed Salazar in annoyance

I think I will

Gringotts, Imperial Alley Branch

"Yes?" Asked the Goblin

"I require your secrecy." Stated Harry with a nod from the Goblin he followed him to a back room

"Your wish?" Asked the Goblin yet again

"I wish to know the exact amount in my vault, and everything that goes with my name. I am also pushing you to release the hold that is on everything." Stated Harry has Salazar hissed at him what to say

"Your name?"

"Harrison James Potter."

The Goblin left and returned moments later with 3 medium boxes and a large stack of papers.

"Harrison James Potter, you are not allowed to receive your inheritance until age 17 why do you wish to move it up a year?" Asked the goblin

"Do you have name sir?" Asked Harry he felt weird not being able to address the goblin and this was a different one that had just been with him

"I am Gampyhok, I am in charge of the Potter and Black Fortunes." Stated Gampyhok

"Very well, Gampyhok, I am demanding that my inheritance be released to me know, for the reasons that my parents are dead, and my godfather Sirius Black just recently died. I do not wish to be a ward of the Ministry or of Hogwarts. Will you honor this request?" Asked Harry slightly snippy

"I will. Well then to busy, My Lord."

"As you know the Potter's where a pureblooded family, when James married Lilly, I was informed to information concerning both and only to be discussed with you. Lilith Lorena Evans, was in fact the daughter of a pureblooded witch who lost her magic in a freak potion accident and of a squib the first in the Evans line in almost 1000 years. As you can see everything from the Evans was left to you as well. Shall we start with their accounts?" Asked Gampyhok

"Carry on."

"Evans, Vaults 143 and 144, there are 3 properties, Evans Estate in Kent, Moonstone Court, a small manor house in Scotland, and a small apartment in Paris. In the monetary vault you have 450,023,000 Galleons, and Vault 144 is keep sakes, though as I understand it no one has entered that vault since your great grandparents, Mrs. Potter no desire to look in that vault. Now the Potter Vaults, Vaults 456, 457, 458 and 689, there are 10 properties, Godric's Hallow, which I believe has been repaired, Potter Manor which is Unplottable you use the floo and only a Potter family member may find it, adopted or birth 15 house elves. Gryffindor Castle, which is near Hogwarts about 20 miles I do believe 50 house elves, a beach house in south of France called Prongs Party Place 2 house elves, Tiger Lilly's Hide Out, in London And it is a muggle residence, Gryffin Villa in Rome, 3 house elves, Marauder's Castle, in Wales, 10 house elves, Shrieking Shack, no house elves, Im sure you know of it, Mr. Potter bought it months before he passed. A penthouse in the Trump Towers in New York, and finally a beach house on the California coast 2 house elves. Vaults 456, 457, and 458 are monetary containing 50,340,987,494 galleons that include your own personal vaulting being transferred to the Potter Family vaults. The Final Vault is one of the highest security vaults, but it contains all the heirlooms of the Potter family. Finally along with all that you have once you sign you become Lord Potter. Would you like to sign the Evans and Potter first or wait till we are done?" Asked Gampyhok

"I'll sign them now." And with flourish signed Lord Harrison Potter

'How the hell am I worth that much?! And did he say more?' Thought Harry in a trance like state of mind.

"Alright, you where named heir to the Black's as well. Caused quite a stir when Sirius Black was put in jail, his cousin Narcissa tried to take all it for herself and her son, to bad she didn't know." Laughed Gampyhok

"Yes that is a tragedy." Stated Harry in a monotone voice

"Alright Black Vaults, first Lord Sirius Black requested you take his name for as a third name do you?" Asked the smirking Goblin

"Yes."

"Alright the, Vaults 234, 235,236,237,696, and 697 are the Black Family Vaults that are yours and yours alone. There are other vaults that we will speak about later. And there are 15 properties. 12 Grimmauld Place with 1 house elf, Padfoot's Pad an apartment in Diagon Alley, Black Manor in Wales 20 house elves, Black Estate 12 house elves in Kent, Tunde Manor in York 6 house elves, Gwendolyn's Ranch French Country Side 30 house elves, Morgana's Castle in Spain Unplottable, 40 house elves, Serpents Villa in Rome 6 house elves, Salazar's Cove same neighborhood as Godric's Hallow actually 3 house elves, Dragon's Lair which is a shop in Knockturn Alley run by house elves currently it is an potion supply store, Circe A restaurant in Imperial Alley, The Hallow in Fairy Court is a pub for fairies, not quite sure how that came to be in the Black Family oh well. Damnation is a bar in Vampire Circle, Dibbles in Diagon Alley is a small restaurant and finally Azkaban Island." Stated the Goblin

"How can someone own Azkaban Island?" Asked Harry his head was starting to hurt thinking of how much he had inherited

"The land once belonged to the Black Family the ministry asked to set up the prison there and they still own that land and there for that which is built on the land." Explained Gampyhok

"Alright continue please." Stated Harry

"Alright monetary funds, are 400,987,957,349 galleons, and the last two vaults are valuables and heirlooms of the Black Family." Stated the Goblin and Harry really did think he was going to pass out

"Total please?" Asked Harry

"28 properties, 451,778,967,854 galleons, 4 vaults with heirlooms, and 2 titles of Lords, you are now, Lord Harrison James Sirius Potter, Lord of the Houses of Black and Potter." Stated Gampyhok

"That is my entire inheritance?" Asked Harry

"Yes and this letter, I would suggest reading it in the comfort of your own place when you have time." Stated the goblin

"Thank you. I shall be on my way then." Stated Harry

"Good Day my Lord."

Salazar am I worth a lot in the Wizarding world? Asked Harry

Yes you are. I believe that with that total you are the wealthiest Lord, wizard in the entire Wizarding World. Stated Salazar

Geez just what I wanted more fame. Sighed Harry and with the letter secured in his pocket the two decided that the wealthiest Lord needed a new wardrobe

With stops at the Wizarding Armani, Gucci, Prada, Valentino, then Armani Exchange, Puma, Nike, Abercrombie, American Eagle, Urban Outfitters, GAP for men, Banana Republic, and GUESS for men, then Cartier for a watch or two, GemJewels the Wizarding version of Tiffany's for Men and woman, and finally he went to the trunk store to get several new trunks sent to his home.

Then he decided he was hungry.

Circe

"May I help you sir?" Sneered a man

"Yes I would like a place for dinner." Stated Harry with a smirk

"Im sorry sir but we don't seem to have an opening right now." Smirked the waiter even though there was 4 empty tables

"Your manager now." Stated Harry

The waiter lost his smirk and nervously walked to his manager wondering whose son he just pissed off and how come he didn't know about him before

"I am the manager of this fine establishment how may I help you?" Asked a man that Harry had never meet before

"I have a complaint."

"And what might that be sir?" Sneered the man

"That this waiter would not seat me." Stated Harry with a bored tone

"I see no problem with that." Stated the manager

"Oh and why is that?" Asked Harry

"Because we reverse the right to seat whom we choose. And we choose not to seat you." Sneered the manager like he was wasting time

"Well then consider your self fired." Stated Harry with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Asked the manager now wondering what he missed He knew the Black family owned this establishment

"If you are not aware which due to your attitude you are not. I am Lord Harrison James Sirius Potter, Lord of the Houses Black and Potter. Owner of this establishment." Smirked Harry as the manager and waiter paled

"Now, you will apologize, seat me, and return to your duties." Sneered Harry as the apologies where muttered and he was seated

"Thank you." Smirked Harry as he sat

30 minutes later Harry left and headed back to Knockturn Alley

Once in his room

Young master you should read you letter.

Thank you for reminding me.

"_My dearest son, _

_There is so much to tell you with so little time and space. If you were given this letter then I sadly died. I love you so much, you are my baby. Never forget that. Now, first off, I don't know if you are aware or not, but I am not a 'mudblood' I am actually a pureblood. My mother was a witch who was stripped of her powers because of the fact that she was the younger sister of Thomas Riddle whom if you don't know is Lord Voldemort. Sadly, my uncle is none other than Lord Voldemort. Now the other surprise. My father whom I thought was Alexander Evans a squib, is actually this even shocked me, my father is Salazar Snape. Severus Snape and I have always gotten along, until James accused me of cheating on him with Sev. Severus is also your other godfather, your godparents are Severus Snape and Sirius Black, just so you know. Now the real reason for this letter. I was never in love with James Potter. In fact if it weren't for an arranged marriage I would be with my love. But he had to produce an heir with his wife, and we chose to stay together. However when I realized I was pregnant I decided that you couldn't be raised in that type of lifestyle one in which you would have to either be raised by your father and his wife or by me and shunned. I asked James for help and he legally adopted you. You are legally the Lord of the House of Potter. However you don't realize the amount of power you truly have. Your father probably thinks that I cheated on him because of the way that we ended things, but here is what you need to do. Say the counter charms, Reveleo with a drop of blood from your father. Well now Im sure you actually want to know who your true birth father is, your father is Lucius Malfoy. O, sorry if this is a complete shock but you also have a true name. Harrison James Sirius Potter is not your true name, you are Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy you do not need to keep the Potter name to be the Lord of Potter House. So son, please do me that favor of finding your father show him this letter and your uncle as well, apologize to both of them and be the son I know that you can be. Anyways I love you, my son, be good stay safe and listen to your father._

_Love Always, _

_Lilith Addison Snape-Potter"_

Harry was shocked, beyond shocked he wasn't a Potter! Hell he was Draco Malfoy's half brother!

Deciding that the mature thing to do would be to wait and think on it.

Finding the inn a little suffocating, thinking that staying in England was for the best, he paid the tab and Flooed to Black Manor.

Black Manor

"Hello sir how may Mini help you?" Asked the house elf

"I am Lord Salazar Malfoy, Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black." Stated Har or Salazar

"My Lord, shall we ready the master's chambers?" Asked Mini

"Yes I do thank you." Stated Salazar

(Note Ill call him Salazar for the most part)

Salazar walked up to the master bedroom soon after and laid down to nap.

Salazar, wow this is weird, that letter was from my mom.

What does it say young one?  
I thought James Potter was my father, and that my name was Harrison Potter but it turns out that its not, my father is Lucius Malfoy, and I am Salazar Malfoy. Sighed Harry

Are you going to tell him Sal? Asked the snake

I dunno do you think I should

Yes, and then young master you would have a father and a family. Stated Salazar

The next day Salazar sat down to write the letter,

"_Dear Lucius, _

_This letter may come as a shock to you, I know that the letter that informed me was quite and is still a bit of a shock. However, as my mother wished me to inform you, I will. Lilith Addison Evans was actually Lilith Addison Snape she was the daughter of Salazar Snape, the half sister to Severus Snape. I don't know if you know this or not, but I thought to inform you. Alright my mother loved you very much, in fact she became pregnant shortly after Narcissa did, she knew she had two options, give me to you and never see me, or keep me and have me shunned. She choose to explain her problem to her best friend, his suggestion was to marry her, that way I would have a father, and I would be an heir. Now you either know who I am or you know have an idea. Mother never betrayed you with James Potter. So now I present my self. I am Harrison James Sirius Potter, my real name though is Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy. I am the current Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black, but I am sure you already know that. I have chosen to go by Salazar already, and take my name. If you wish me to not take that name than I shalln't, please let me know what you choose. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Salazar Malfoy or Harry Potter"_

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy had just finished reading the letter from his, well his son, and his dead lover he was confused.

"Narcissa, I need to talk to you." Stated Lucius

"What can I help you with Luc?" Asked Narcissa

"Cissa, I am in trouble. You remember when we married we agreed not to sleep with our lovers until the child was conceived? (a nod) well shortly after you announced you pregnant I went to my lover, not even 4 months later, she left me, Lilly left me for James. They married and had a child. I thought that child was Lilly and James but well read this please." Stated Lucius

(A/N Lucius is not an asshole! He is just a dick in public same with Draco)

After Narcissa read the letter she let out a thoughtful sigh.

"Do you want him to be your son?" Asked Narcissa

"Yes but what about Voldemort? I am loyal to him and Lilly knew this." Sighed Lucius

"Meet with him. He says he's staying at Black Manor. Go there and talk with him see where he really stands you might be surprised." Stated Narcissa as she left

With out a second thought Lucius flooed to Black Manor

this is 2 days after the letter was originally written

Ok so this may seem like a lot happened in so little time but I'm tipsy and bored not a good combo, so here it is hope ya enjoyed it!

Ciao

Jillyan


	2. HorH reunited family

I don't own Harry Potter!

Im so glad that you guys are liking this story!

**Egyptian Flame:** When Salazar (harry) and Salazar (snake) are talking you can tell them apart by the fact the snake will refer to Harry as master, your Lord or my lord. Thanks for telling me to clear that up!

**Draconius Harold Weasley: ** Yep Harry and Draco would make great brothers. But just wait till you see what they have to go through. After all if you found out ur worst enemy was your brother would you accept him right away? Of course not! Anyways thanks for the review!

**MelMalfoy**: Thank you for pointing that out, it was a mistake it was suppose to be Parkinson in the Vampire Circle not Zabini! Thanks for the review

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy: **Im glad you liked it enough to add it on your favorites! Thanks for the review!

Seeing as the symbols I used for parcletounge didn't work I changed it to jjjj

Last Time

Lucius stepped into the flood with a single thought in his mind, to get his son.

Black Manor

"Hello sir how may Dema help yous?" Asked the house elf

"I wish to see your master." Stated Lucius he was in a near state of panic

Study  
"Master Salazar, Mister Lucius Malfoy is here to see you." Stated the house elf

"Show him to the study." Ordered Salazar

"Yes Sir." With a slight bow he was gone.

Not even 5 minutes later Lucius Malfoy found himself outside the study that his son was seated in.

"You can come in. I do not bite. At least not that I am aware of." Came the voice of Salazar Malfoy

"Of course. Forgive if I am a bit unseated. It is not every day you get a letter from your dead ex-lover and find out that the woman you loved more than anything gave birth to a child." Stated Lucius

"Yes well imagine the shock if must have been to me to find that my father has tired to kill me in the past." Sneered Salazar

"Yes I suppose that would not go over to well." Winced Lucius it was only to true that he had tried to kill his very own son after

"Well sir, I do believe we must come to a decision. I am perfectly happy staying Salazar Malfoy Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black with out you, or staying Harrison Potter should you chose for me to not tarnish the Malfoy name. However I am also willing to be your son, take the name my mother originally gave to me, and decide my place in this war at a later date. But _father_ dearest, what who you wish me to do?" Questioned Salazar

It was silence that met his question, after a long 5 minutes Lucius spoke,

"Salazar, I loved your mother more than anything, I was completely torn when I thought she married Potter. Narcissa has agreed to act as your mother should you wish to truly become my son. We can come up with a story. Other wise we can simply tell the truth and let it become known. The choice is yours, and though I am a death eater through and through, I will not force you into a side, you may chose when you are ready. But Yes I do want you as my son. I believe the better question is can you handle being a Malfoy?" Asked Lucius

"You had better believe it. I do believe Narcissa will be happy to know that the Black Family and fortune will remain within the family." Smirked Salazar

"Now do you wish to stay that way or change?" Asked Lucius referring to his son's appearance

"Change but first lets let Draco see whom his brother really is don't you agree father?" Asked Salazar with a smirk

"This promises to be entertaining." Smirked Lucius

"Im sure it does father. Now I would like to suggest something." Stated Salazar with his down to business tone that none had ever herd him  
"And what would this suggestion be?" Asked Lucius slightly unnerved

"Draconias and I well return to Black Manor to train and bond." Stated Salazar

"Very well, shall we journey to Malfoy Manor?" Questioned Lucius

"Yes, we shall." Stated Salazar

Malfoy Manor

"Bevi!" Shouted Lucius

"Yes Master?" Asked the elf with a bow

"This is my son, Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy you will give him the same respect as Draconias is that understood! (yes sir) Good now please have Draco and Narcissa come to my study." Ordered Lucius

Lucius' Study

"You wished to see me fath… Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing in my house!" Called Draco as he entered the study

"My dear perhaps you should listen first?" Suggested Narcissa

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Stated Salazar

"Please call me Narcissa or Cissa." Encouraged Narcissa with a smile

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Asked Draco

"The spell first?" Suggested Salazar

"Of course." With that Lucius cut his hand and his blood was flowing freely he whipped it on 'Harry's' cheek, and whispered the spell.

Where Harry Potter once stood, at 5'6" with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, now stood a man at 6 feet the same height as Draco, with the same emerald green eyes, however with the Malfoy blond hair in an almost spiked fashion and the Malfoy build

"Talk about painful father." Stated Salazar

"Father?" Stuttered Draco staring at his arch enemy in shock

"Draconias may I introduce to you, your brother, Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy, Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black." Smirked Lucius as his other son's reaction

"Oh mother of Merlin." Exclaimed Draco

"Father, Narcissa may I have few moments with my brother?" Requested the young Malfoy and with nods both parents left

10 minutes of silence followed with Draco glare, sneering then just curiously looking at Salazar

"So you're my brother?" Asked Draco again

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm not sure if you know this, but your parents where both in love with others, when the marriage was arranged they couldn't do anything about it even though my mother was a pureblood. Anyways after you were conceived father returned to mother and shortly after she become pregnant. She knew her options father raise me and never see me, or raise me and have me raised in shame. She explained her problem to James Potter her best friend and he agreed to marry her and legally make me his heir. Then Sirius Black named me his heir and when he died this past summer I came into my inheritance." Explained Salazar

"But Lilly Potter was mudblood." Exclaimed Draco

"No she wasn't. Her mother was a witch whose powers had been stripped though the whole Wizarding world thought it was a potion accident, her name was Gwendolyn Riddle, the younger sister of Thomas Riddle or Lord Voldemort. She thought her father was Alexander Evans, a squib, but she was wrong again. Her father was Salazar Snape, so our dear potion master is my uncle." Laughed Salazar

"So you're the Dark Lord's great nephew!" Exclaimed Draco now in sudden shock

"Yes I am. Now Draco this may come as a shock to you, but you Draconias Lucius Severus (God-father) Tranquility Malfoy are my brother I would love it if we could have that blood bond. I, Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy, ask you, Draconias Lucius Severus Tranquility Malfoy, to be my brother, to put aside the past hardships and fights, and be one to bring honor to our family name." Requested Salazar he and Draco may have never gotten along but that was pointless fighting within family was not worth it

"I, Draconias Lucius Severus Tranquility Malfoy, agree we are brothers it is time to put the hardships and fights of the past in the past. So with my words and magic I seal this oath with Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy, my brother." Stated Draco as they shook on it the room erupted into brilliant black and emerald green sparks as the magic of the two brothers was shared.

"That was truly amazing." Stated Albus Dumbledore as he came through the door

"Headmaster." Cooed the two boys both with sneers on their faces

"Salazar, I hope you will forgive me for inviting the headmaster here to witness the acceptance into your family?" Questioned Lucius with a sneer

"Headmaster. I may have once been Harrison James Potter, but after receiving the letter from my mother, I feel it is best to honor her wishes that I be with my father. You will make the announcement as soon as father and I are done." Smirked Salazar

"I understand my dear boy." Sadly sighed Albus where had he gone so wrong

"I never was or will be your dear boy remember that old man." Spat Salazar

"I am ready to start, sit." Ordered Lucius as Albus, Narcissa, and Draco sat

"I, Lord Lucius Hades Apollo Malfoy, do acknowledge that, Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy, is my son, and heir to the Houses of Potter and Black with my blessing, and is above my equal in power, wealth and stance." Stated Lucius

"And I, Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy, acknowledge you as my father, and accept your blessing as I am Lord of the Houses Black and Potter." Stated Salazar as the two clasped hands, and again there was the exchange of magic, though not as magnificent as Salazar and Draco's.

And it was with a sad congratulations that the headmaster left preparing to inform the world the truth of Harrison Potter, and welcome to the foam Salazar Malfoy, heir to Slytherin.

Ok well here ya go part 2 of 6!

Keep reviewing the more reviews I get the quicker Ill update!

Ciao

Jillyan


	3. HorH black manor

I don't own Harry Potter!

_Last time:_

_And it was with sad congratulations the headmaster left, wondering how he would prepare the world for the truth that Harrison Potter was Salazar Malfoy, heir of Slytherin._

"Well now that is taken care of…" Smirked Salazar

"Yes brother dearest, I do believe this will be a rather amusing year at Hogwarts." Laughed Draco

"Of course. With me involved would you expect anything else?" Laughed Salazar

"Good point." Smiled Draco and for the first time in 5 years the two former enemies turned brothers wondered why they never tried to be friends.

It was decided that Salazar would stay at Malfoy Manor for the first week of August and then the two brothers would return to Black Manor.

The first week passed with little incident. There was Quidditch games, chess, books, and teaching Salazar a few curses that he should have known as member of the Malfoy family.

Soon though that first week arrived at an end and they were preparing to return to Black Manor.

"Well father will we see you on the 29th?" Asked Draco as they where getting ready to leave, some random house elf had come earlier to take their things to the Manor

"But of course. Enjoy your time, and try not to cause to much trouble." Smirked Lucius

"Why ever would we cause problems father?" Smirked Salazar

As he stepped in the joint floo chamber and called 'Black Manor'

After a few moments in the floo network they popped out at Black Manor.

"Master, Ambi has placed his brother's belongings in the room across the hall from the Master Chambers would you like anything else?" Asked the house elf

"No that is all for now, have tea brought to the main room in an hour." Ordered Salazar

"You know, I never thought I would see the day when you would be as spolid as me! How will the Weasel and the mudblood take this?" Asked Draco as they toured the Manor which in reality was a small castle

"Yes well we will just have to wait and see wont we. Just wait and see." Smirked Salazar with a smile that mad Draco wonder how the hell Potter wasn't in Slytherin.

3/6 Done!


	4. HorH shoppingrevealtions and Hogwarts

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Just so you know this story will have many parts Im not sure how many but this is part one and it is only 6 chapters, I don't know how long part 2 will be but there will be more!

TO all my reviewers! Thank you!

**Kiayea:** I don't yet have an idea of what ship it's going to be. And should Salazar go to the dark side? Tell me what you think!

**Balrogman65**: Thanks, your right there aren't enough Lucius/Harry father son faces! lol

The last weeks of summer holidays had passed far too quickly for the Malfoy brothers, and now it was time to head to Diagon Alley.

**Diagon Alley**

As the brothers walked down the street and slowly collected all that they would need for the following school year.

**Madam Milkin's**

"Hello Young Lord Malfoy how may I be of service?" Asked Madam Milkin herself

"I am in need of new Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin patch, 5 should be enough, cashmere of course I am also in need of 2 new cloaks one winter black with silver, and a fall black and silver also. And Madam may I introduce you to Lord Salazar Malfoy, my brother?" Asked Draco with a smirk it was common knowledge that the more Malfoys there where the worst things could get.

"A pleasure to meet you Young Lord Malfoy." Bowed Madam Milkin

"No Madam, _Lord_ Malfoy, but it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Smirked Salazar

"My apologies, if there anything I can get for you My Lord?" Asked Madam Milkin

"I too need 5 Hogwarts robes no patch, cashmere, 1 winter cloak black with silver, and one fall deep green with silver. Thank you my dear witch." Smiled Salazar with his most charming smile

"Of course my Lord." Bowed the witch again as she rushed to get their things

Soon the Malfoys meet with Lucius to go and get a new wand for Salazar.

"Sal, Olivander's is that way." Commented Draco pointing to the other side of the street

"Yes, I know. But I think I want something I little less umm savory? Knockturn Alley father?" Asked Salazar

"Sounds fine son." Stated Lucius as they snuck into the alley and wandered to

**Underworld Wands**

"Lord Malfoy, how may I help you?" Asked a man

"Hello Paris, I need a wand for my son, Salazar. Salazar Paris Underworld, Paris Salazar Malfoy." Introduced Lucius

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy, formally Lord Potter no? Oh well, let us get you a wand." Stated Paris as they headed deeper into the store

"Now Mr. Malfoy I am aware that you are a very powerful wizard would you like to create your own wand? It would give you maximum power. Would you as well young Lord" Suggested Paris

"How?" Simply asked Salazar

"Say, "_Invenio mihi virga_" and the base for your wand should appear."

"_Invenio mihi virga_." Chanted Salazar

"Well I'll be damned. The Core of the wood is Bittersweet wood while the outer part is witch-hazel. There hasn't been a witch-hazel or a bittersweet wand in over 200 years and never together!" Exclaimed Paris as he nodded to Draco to do the same

"_Incenio Mihi Virga_." Called Draco

"Very powerful. Weeping willow core with Hydrangea outer shell. Also a very rare mix." Stated Paris

"Next step?" Asked Lucius

"Take the wood in your hands and say, '_Vultus_"." And both boys did with the quiet mummers soon their wands took shape, Salazar's was 13 ½ inches, while Draco's was 13 inches.

"Now that, that is done, gem and magical core need to be found. So say, "Addo ut mihi optimus calx." That should bring to you a gem stone or two that will work best." Stated Paris as the boys chorused together

To Salazar five stones appeared an amethyst, a moonstone, a bloodstone, crystal quartz and a Ruby.

To Draco four stones also appeared Amethyst, crystal quartz, a diamond, and a garnet.

"This is amazing! You both must be extremely powerful. Since I have started working here the most has been 2 stones. Do you want to know the meanings?" Asked Paris with a nod from Lucius he continues

"The Amethyst, is not only the Malfoy family gem which is why you both have it, but also offers power boosts, protection charms, and healing abilities, it also wards against guilty feelings, and is a protection against harmful witchcraft towards you. Moonstone increases love, power, luck and healing. Bloodstone also increases healing, power and protection. The ruby, which not only stands for you as it is your birthstone, and is the stone of royalty but it increases love and healing, I say Lord Malfoy you must be in need of some protections. Now you and the young Lord both have crystal quartz is an increaser for magic, power and healing, the quartz and diamond are also the birthstones for the young lord, the diamond is a protection, power increaser and finally, the garnet it increases luck, love, money and healing. Now if you will take the shell of what will be your wand and tap it to each gem chanting, "_Suo_." Explained Paris

The boys followed the directions to the T and soon the shell was humming with power as the gems had dissolved into the wood.

"Now the final step is to find the core and place it in, say, "_Meus animus EGO transporto quaero reperio vestri absentis dimidium_." Stated Paris getting more excited as the wands where created

Not even 5 minutes later 4 things appeared in front of Salazar and 3 in front of Draco.

They watched fascinated as the Veela hair, meet the Werewolf hair, and phoenix tears soaked them both before they where covered in think black Dementors skin and sunk into the shell.

Then moments later the same thing happened only this time is was a Veela Hair met with a Unicorn Hair and was submerged in dementor residue.

"Congratulations." Smiled Paris

"Yes. Fine wands indeed. Such dark and powerful wands." Stated Lucius as he paid for the wands and they started to head back towards Diagon Alley

Master, perhaps some books are in order? Hissed Salazar

Wonderful idea Salz! Hissed Salazar back

"What did he say?" Asked Lucius terribly jealous that his son spoke the language of snakes

"He suggested a stop Abyssus Libri. He said they had a few books I might like, Draco to." Replied Salazar with a non committal shrug

"Wonderful store I haven't been their for quiet awhile!" Exclaimed Lucius with an actual smile

**Abyssus Libri**

"How may I help you?" Asked a creepy old man

Young master, ask for the _Slytherin Manuscripts, Powers That Be, Fates and What To Expect, hummmm, the Darkest of the Dark, How Light Wizards Think, and Ancient Spells of Old. There is also a book that will be covered in strange runes, by Salazar Slytherin, it is Parseltounge_. Hissed Salz

"I would like the Slytherin Manuscripts, Powers That Be, Fates and What to Expect, The Darkest of the Dark, How Light Wizards Think, There is also a book written in runes by Slytherin I shall take that as well." Stated Salazar to the man

"I am sorry sir but I can not sell those to underage wizards." Spat the man

"You will sell those books to me or you will regret it." Spat Salazar his eyes glowing green and the power surrounding him

"Of course, my apologies, Ummm?" Asked the man nervously

"Lord Salazar Malfoy." Was the calm reply

the shop keeper looked up surprised and nervousness

Soon the books where purchased and the group headed back to Diagon Alley.

"Watch it would you." Came a voice

"Weasel have you know respect for those of higher standing?" Sneered Draco

"No ferret I don't, because I don't see anyone of a higher standing." Spat Ron

"Really Dray wasting your breath on a Weasel how insane are you." Laughed Salazar

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all looked to the man next to him.

It was a man that was the same height as Draco with the same blonde hair but with startling emerald eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Spat Ron as he glared at the new boy

"Salazar Malfoy. And you are?" Asked Salazar with his superior tone

"That is Ronald William Weasley, or Weasel, the female red head is Virginia Molly Weasley, or Weaslette, and finally Hermione Anne Granger." Stated Draco he wasn't quite sure what to expect if he called her a mudblood so he decided to lay off it for awhile anyways.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Salazar flirtingly as he offered to shake her hand, and when she took it he kissed the back of it with a slight bow

"It's nice to meet you as well." Stammered Hermione blushing hey the guys hot!

"And Miss Weasley, there is much more to you then meets the eyes. I would suggest you correct a mistake you made in your first year." Stated Salazar with a wink

"And who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Asked Ron his temper flaring

"He, weasel, is my brother, Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy." Smirked Draco enjoying the interaction

"Well brother, I do believe father is waiting for us and we should be on our way." Stated Salazar indicating to their father as both smirked and walked away

**Malfoy Manor**

"May I ask why you where associating with a mudblood and a Weasley?" Spat Lucius furious with his new found son

"First of all father, Hermione is about as much as a mudblood as I am, and Virginia well lets just say that she was the 3rd Weasley that was suppose to by the Slytherin however they feared their own family would reject them and the hat put them in Gryffindor." Calmly explained Salazar

"Really?" Asked Draco as there father pondered

"Yes, Hermione doesn't know this either because I did some research about my family awhile ago, to see if there was anyone that maybe was related to me still alive. Anyways I found that that Anne Granger was a squib by the name of Anne Parkinson. Am I correct in assuming you knew her father?" Questioned Salazar

"Yes you are. Patrick claimed she had passed when we returned from second year." Stated Lucius slightly shocked how she had managed to live that long as a muggle

"What about her father? That only accounts for her mother." Asked Draco again

"Devon Granger was adopted after his powers where bound, by none other than our wonderful headmaster." Explained Salazar

"Why was he bound?" Asked Lucius

"He's the grandson of Lord Grindelwald." Smirked Salazar as his brother and father's jaws dropped

"Why wasn't she informed?" Asked Lucius when he regained his ability of speech

"At the time I had other things to worry about like staying alive." Spat Salazar with a frown

"You should tell them." Stated Draco

"I think I shall." Evilly laughed Salazar as he excused himself and retired to his study

**Granger Mansion**

"MUM! There is an owl post for you! You too Dad!" Called Hermione with a confused look

"Hum, well lets read them. How about we go into the living room and read them out loud?" Asked Devon Granger

"I'll start.

_Mrs. Granger, _

_My name is Salazar Malfoy. Though if you save your daughters letter for last you will gain more information. A year and a half ago, I was doing some research when I found something very interesting. Like the fact that you're a squib! And to top that you're the missing Anne Marie Parkinson. When I asked my father about you, he admitted that he had been told that you died. So I am assuming that you where giving up for adoption. I, my brother and father would like to welcome you back into the Wizarding world. Father has spoken with the Parkinson Family and they wish to make amends, by the fact that you bred a magical offspring. Should you wish this, please let me know and inform me via owl as soon as possible. If an owl is not possible you may reach me on my Wizarding mobile, 364-566-624-423-8976, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy"_

"Your magical!" Exclaimed Hermione

"Yes. I am. They wanted nothing to do with me so I just quite. I was adopted and I claimed that as my true life. I had no desire to no that side. So when you got your letter I feigned ignorance at the same time allowing you to know that it was real." Sighed Mrs. Granger

"This is a lot to take in." Explained Hermione

"I am sorry darling. If you would like I will except the Malfoy's invitation. It would be nice to see Lucius again, he was two years older then me but we were great friends." Sighed Anne

"I understand mum. And if it hurts to much we don't have to meet them." Sighed Hermione to think she wasn't a mudblood after all!

"Shall I read my letter?" Asked Devon no quite sure what to make of all this

"Yes dad. I don't think the surprises are over yet." Sighed Hermione as she sat down again

"_Mr. Granger, _

_Same as your wife's letter I am Salazar Malfoy. I came to an interesting find while researching some of the former Dark Lords through out history. In 1945 the Dark Lord Grindelwald was defeated by the current headmaster of Hogwarts. Exactly 2 days before the defeat his wife gave birth to a child a son, Damien Grindelwald, who was found by Dumbledore and his powers bound forever, he was then adopted into the muggle family by the name of Granger. He was their sole son and heir; he 20 some years later gave birth to you, Devon Ares Granger. Dumbledore also bound your gifts not even minutes after you where born. My father has agreed to unlock them and train them and assist you in graining what is legally yours in the Wizarding world should you wish. I am sorry if this comes as an information overload but my brother, and father and I decided you all had the right to know. I await your reply._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy."_

"OMG! I am a pureblood! And I come from a Dark Family!" Screamed Hermione

"Hermione calm down." Demanded her mother

After 20 minutes of silence

"Hermione, why don't you read your letter?" Suggested Devon who still was in shock

"Alright,

_Dear Hermione, _

_I am so very sorry all of this is dumped on you at once. However you do deserve to know. However this is not where the story ends. Your sorting was tampered with. Once you read farther you will understand. Last year I had yet another one of my conversations with the sorting hat. This time he was furious! He told me of how Headmaster Dumbledore ordered 2 students in our year to be put into Gryffindor, you and me, and the following year he was ordered to put one student in Gryffindor not that the hat would have done other wise. This may come as a shock to you, but the other people that the headmaster messed with was George Weasley and Fredrick Weasley both were to be in Slytherin. Miss Virginia Weasley was also a forced sorting though I will not disclose unless she chooses to be resorted. Hermione you meet me today as Salazar Malfoy but you have known me for 5 years already as Harrison James Potter. Enclosed is a copy of my mother's letter to me explaining everything about who I am? I have accepted that Lucius is my father, and hope this does not change our friendship or relationship. I love you Hermione. Though, I will understand should you wish for us not to be together anymore. Also just so you know, the sorting hat has decided to take matters into his own hands and resort you, and Ginny. I of course am coming in as Salazar Malfoy and also will be resorted. _

_I love you, _

_Yours Forever, (if you'll have me)_

_Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy_

_Lord of the Houses Potter and Black."_

'Oh dear me. Salazar is Harry, Harry is a Malfoy.' Those where the thoughts that passed through her brain before the blackness of fainting took over

**meanwhile at the burrow**

"Ginny, dear, Letter!" Called Mrs. Weasley

"Thanks mum." Smiled Ginny as she grabbed the letter and headed to her room to read it

"_Dear Ginny, _

_I have some things to tell you. First off I found out that I have a father living and a brother, but you have to promise not to say anything yet ok? Its Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Gin I was Salazar Malfoy that is my name. Gin the sorting hat was forced to sort you into Gryff I wish you luck at the resorting and hope you wont make the same mistake._

_Friends, _

_Lord Salazar Malfoy"_

'I knew I knew I knew it!' Thought Ginny as she bounced around her room

It took 2 days for the replies to reach Salazar.

"_Salazar, _

_I would be honored to be accepted within my family again. **I would love to know the truth behind who and what I am.** In other words we would love your family's help. Please ask your father if meeting at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow would be acceptable._

_May Merlin Bless You, _

_Lady Anne Marie Parkinson-Granger."_

"Father would that be acceptable?" Questioned Salazar after reading the letter

"Yes quite. I would be nice to see Anne again. Do you remember her dear?" Asked Lucius to his wife

"Yes a year younger then myself. Dreadful when they announced that she had died." Stated Narcissa

"Very well, Blinky! Send this letter off to the Granger Manor." Ordered Lucius

"Well whats that letter say?" Questioned Draco

"Umm a bit personal sorry Draco." Laughed Salazar at the obviously pissed off look on his brother's face

Salazar slowly opened the letter and read it to himself

"_Harry or Salazar, _

_This has come as a large shock to both of us I am sure. I have talked it over with some of my muggle friends not totally explaining it to them of course and with my parents and I have decided. I love you as Harrison Potter and I wont stop loving you just because you are now Salazar Malfoy. I love you Sal. I shall see you on the Hogwarts Express love. But just a question love, what will happen with Ron?_

_All My Love, _

_Hermione Anne Parkinson Granger Grindelwald."_

**Platform 9 ¾**

The Malfoy Family had just stepped onto the platform when they where ambushed

"Luc!" Cried Anne Granger as she hugged her childhood friend

"Anne! Wonderful to see you again." Smiled Lucius

Yes they Malfoy's are showing emotion in public but hey what a better way to throw off the public

"Lucius this is my husband, Devon Grindelwald." Smirked Anne

"Adapting so soon?" Smirked Lucius

"Better to adapt then to sit around. Pleasure to meet you." Smiled Devon

"Like wise." Started Lucius only to be cut off

"Ronald Weasley! Leave me alone or I'll hex you so bad it will make Draco's handy work look nice!" Exclaimed Hermione Grindelwald

"But he's a Malfoy!" Exclaimed Ron

"Excuse me Weasel I believe you had better leave her alone." Sneered Salazar

"And what are you going to do about it Snake?" Spat Ron his temper going over board

"Torqueo mens." Sneered Salazar as Ron started shaking from confusion

"Hey Sal." Smiled Hermione hugging her boyfriend and ignoring her ex-best friend

"Hey Moine." Smiled Salazar right back and held her a little tighter

**Hogwarts!**

**(finally right? Lol)**

The first year sorting had just finished when the headmaster stood

"Now it is my honor to share with the world a best kept secret. It appears that Lord Lucius Malfoy has two sons attending Hogwarts though one was in a disguise later to be adopted by his birth mother's best friend. Harrison James Sirius Potter a Gryffindor comes here today bearing the name that he should have born forever, I introduce, Salazar Lucius James Sirius Malfoy. Please come forward to be sorted." Stated Dumbledore as the hall watched on shocked

"Excuse me headmaster, there are others to be resorted first." Stated the hat shocking everyone

"Now sorting hat…" Started Albus

"NO! You ordered me to sort them there firstly they do not belong I will resort them. Weasley, Virginia!" Called out the hat

'Aww Miss Weasley is you ready to accept your true home?'

'Yes I am. Thank you for giving me the chance to do so.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Called the hat Ginny stood her robes changed instantly and she went and sat in one of the 3 empty seats near Draco

"Weasley, Ronald!" Called the hat

The hat sat for a second

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Called the hat

"WHAT!" Cried Ron as his robes also changed

" Take your seat Mister Weasley." Ordered McGonagall

Ron huffed over to his new seat

"Grindelwald, Hermione!" called the hat

the entire hall was silenced as Hermione Granger good girl Gryffindor went up to the hat

'I am glad you know this time.'

'As am I. Please sort me where I belong.'

'Yes I will.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Screamed the hat

Hermione took it off her robes changed and she walked and sat in 2 of the empty seats near Ginny and Draco

"Malfoy, Salazar."

H: Hello My Lord

S: How are you dear hat?

H: Fine thank you very much however you are going to be pushed to the test this year.

S: Yes I figured. Oh and by the way excellent for Ron in Hufflepuff

H: thank you

"S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N! Heir to the founders!" Called out the hat again the hall was silenced as Salazar took his seat next to Hermione

"Enjoy." Called the headmaster after a few minutes and the noise level returned as they discussed the newly sorted 6th and 5th years.

Ok that's all for now! Sorry it took me so long! I hope you guys enjoyed this! 4/6

Ciao

Jillyan

8

Latin Translations

Vultus- Shape

Incenio mini virga – find me a wand

Addo ut mihi optimus calx- bring me the best stone

Meus animus ego transporto quaero reperio vetri absentis dimidium - find the other half of my soul for wand use only


	5. HorH Serpents Peace

I do not own Harry Potter!

I am so glad you people like the story!

This chapter will be a little bit shorter then the others so im sorry!

I am sooooooo sorry that it has taken me forever to get a new chapter up! I was suffering from writers block, then midterms, then family problems, then boy problems, and then finals! Grumble thank god school is out! I am going to try to get at least another chapter up before I go to Europe this summer! Again sorry about the wait and thanks for the patients!

Vos vires peto Gryffindor,

Qua habito fortis animi

Suum audacla nerve guod fidelitas

Paro Gryffindors seorsum.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart.

Sorcerers Stone Pg 118

The feast was at an end

"Come on. I'll show you the way." Stated Draco as he lead the new Slytherins to the dungeons

After a 15-minute walk they arrived at a blank wall

"The password is Mortuus Leo." Smirked Draco as Hermione giggled and Salazar raised an eyebrow

Upon entering the common room, it was complete silence

"Alright, each Slytherin 4 year and above has his or her own bedroom. Behind Elizabeth Slytherin are the girl's rooms. The first level is basic room, the larger the room you want the farther underground you have to go. If you want to share a room just let Prof Snape know ok." Asked Draco

"Thank you Draco. Well Gin shall we venture to find our rooms?" Asked Hermione with a happy smile

"Yes we shall. Good nite boys." Smirked Ginny

"Night Girls." Laughed Draco

"Good night love." Smirked Salazar as Hermione gave him a quick good night kiss

"Alright, Sal boys are behind Salazar Slytherin. However since your mom was an heir of Slytherin which means you are as well go talk to the portrait above the fire place." Ordered Draco

Hello.

Ah an heir? Asked Slytherin

Yes. Replied Sal

Then you shall have the heir's rooms

Moreover, where great Slytherin are those located? Asked Sal

Your name first young heir?

Salazar Malfoy, ancestor

Brilliant! Very well the picture of my wife and I that hangs between our individual portraits, hiss open and those shall be your rooms my heir. In addition, Slytherin was silent

"Well shall we check out my rooms?" Asked Sal with a smirk

"Yes!" Exclaimed Draco

They walked to the portrait, Salazar said the password, and they entered.

The first floor, the one they walked into, had a stair case going up and down and 4 separate doors.

The door straight ahead was sitting room decorated in Silver and Green with an average size fireplace and black leather sofas and love seats. The next door led to outside the castle walls, and the last was a portrait of the Hogwarts crest that led to the great hall. And the final door was the Slytherin Library and on this floor was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Going up the stairs they came to a bedroom. There was a 4 post dark cherry wood king size bed don't in silver and black with a door leading off to a bathroom with a whirlpool Jacuzzi in one corner, a large shower stall in the other, and the toilet and sink in the opposite ones. The entire room was done in black and silver with slight hues of emerald green. They walked back down the stairs and the first level underground  
Level -1 was a muggle exercise room with each and every machine one could imagine, and to the right was the first floor of the Slytherin Library and it held the charm books.

Level -2 was a dueling room on the left and again the SL on the right this floor was Transfiguration.

Level -3 was a Potions Lab and on the Right was the Potions level of the SL. Level -4 was a kitchen and a muggle entertainment room, with a flat screen HDTV, DVD player, VCR, an XBOX, Game Cube, Playstation, Hundreds of thousands of DVD's and Videos and almost every game one could imagine for the 3 different game boxes and on the right was the Dark Arts of the SL.

Level -5 was a party room it also had two doors to enter it one from outside the Hogwarts gates and one from the Slytherin Common Rooms on the it was set up with a small stage for a band, and it also had a DJ corner and all the right lighting. (What can I say it's a self time updating room) to the right was the second level of Dark Arts Books

Level -6 was 4 private studies, the first one was the largest, done in Black and Silver, Salazar instantly knew this was his, the one right next to it was done in royal blue and silver and he decided that would be Hermione's, the one on the other side of that was done in blood red, black and silver.

"Ginny?" Asked Salazar with a smirk as Draco looked in the room

"Yep." Agreed Draco

And finally the last one done in emerald green and silver

"Yours."

"Mine." Agreed the two brothers now on the other side of this floor was the Ancient Magiks and Blood Magiks.

Level -7 was a charmed green house. One that could be kept underground and of course on the right side was Herbology books.

Level -8 was Elemental books; fire, air, water, earth, holy, demonic, shadow, lighting and love it also had battle magiks

Level -9 was misc. works as well as some muggle lit. mixed with in the selves.

Finally they made it back up to Sal's room

"Damn! I don't think you have enough floors in this damn room! What was Salazar thinking?" Complained Draco

"That its great to have a library that has more then the Hogwarts one?" Shrugged Salazar

"Hermione is going to scream when she sees it!" Exclaimed Draco with a smirk

"Don't I know it. Well brother dearest I do believe it is time to plan party for all of Slytherin." Smirked Salazar

"Yes! Party time!" Called Draco

The following weekend a massive party commenced within the walls of Slytherin Common Room. For the first time ever Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were both invited to share in a party that was held by a Slytherin. This party would become to be known as Iunctum of Serpents.

With the Serpents Peace, Hogwarts was a new place. Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walked side by side, ate meals together, willing ventured into each others common rooms, it was how the founders had intended Hogwarts to be.

However, this new peace was not to last. The Gryffindors could not stand that fact that they were being ignored, that Slytherins were suddenly the most popular group in Hogwarts, the teacher's pets, and even starting to become Albus' favorites. No, this did not sit well with the Gryffindors, and they were going to do whatever they had to, to make sure that things went back the way they were meant to be.

The Gryffindors started with small things just simple bullying, but this didn't work, after all when you have the Malfoy brothers on your side you have the entire world on your side. When bullying didn't work they moved it up to cursing, again this did not work, Salazar, Hermione, Draco and Ginny took to teacher DA this time, Dark Arts, they taught students how to openly defend themselves from the ever noble Gryffindors. Draco and Salazar even went as far as to get Lucius to get Minister Fudge to sign an agreement to allow Dark magic to be used as a form of defense. Over all things were looking up.

Halloween rolled around soon, and it was time for Draco, Salazar, Hermione and Ginny to have a serious conversation, a conversation that would change their lives depending on their answer. The topic was Voldemort.

In the safety of Salazar's rooms the four sat, knowing that today was the day that they would have to decide which side of the battle field they were on. For in all reality there was no middle. The Zabini's had learned that the hard way when Dumbledore ordered a raid on their home. So what to do is what it came down to.

"We have two options. They need to be weighed evenly. Dark or Light. There is no middle in this war, as horrible as that sounds." Sighed Salazar

"Your right there isn't." Agreed Hermione

"I have always grown up knowing that I will one day follow the dark lord and be on the dark side. So to my brother, my girlfriend and dear friend, I pledge myself to the Dark side." Sighed Draco his decision was made and there was nothing he could do about it. Come Christmas he would become a Deatheater.

"I have given this a lot of thought. My family has always been on the light side, but they do not accept me now that I am in Slytherin. Sal, Dray, Moine you are my real family now, and as I do love Draco I pledge this, to my boyfriend, my soon to be brother-in-law, and my best friend, I pledge myself to the Dark side." Whispered Ginny knowing that she was going against every little thing that her family had ever taught her, all in the name of love.

"I too have thought about this a lot. Dumbledore lied to my entire family! He allowed me to believe something about myself that wasn't true! He allowed me to not know my heritage for fear that I would turn dark! So to my boyfriend, my someday brother-in-law and my best friend, I pledge myself to the dark side." Stated Hermione with a firmness that sounded just how much thought she had put into it.

Salazar sat there, silent for several minutes, the others each wondered what his decision would be.

'I truly hope he chooses the side of the light I don't want to lose my brother, I just found him!' Thought Draco franticly

'Please Har… Sal say something! I know that you are feeling confused but please don't feel betrayed.' Thought Ginny while praying to Merlin it would not ruin their friendship either way

'Salazar Malfoy you had better let us know what your thinking soon or you are going to drive us all insane with worry!' Thought Hermione

Salazar just sat there, five, ten minutes had passed and still they received no response. Their nerves were growing taunt. Draco had started fidgeting, Ginny was very close to starting to pace and Hermione was getting nervous over her relationship statue would be. When finally he talked.

"I was kidnapped by the so called light, brought up by people who hated me, some of my friends were bought, now I have a wonderful girlfriend, amazing family life, and a great friend, to my brother, my girlfriend and my best friend I pledge myself to the dark side." Smirked Salazar at the faces of his brother, girlfriend and dearest friend

"YOU PRAT!" Screamed Ginny as she launched her self at the eldest Malfoy

"Hey! I was actually thinking about it! I have a major part in this war!" Retorted Salazar as he ran from his brother's enraged girlfriend

Ok I kno this chapter seems rushed but seriously I did not feel like going into that much detail. I'll try to have another one up within the next week! Ciao

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter


	6. HorH Decission Made

I don't own Harry Potter!

I am so glad that you guys like my story! And I am even gladder to no that I was missed! And someone commented that they thought that I was stopping my stories! That is so not the case! I am NOT stopping any of my stories! I am now suffering from writers block! Also I have been in London doing an Internship for the last five weeks!

"I was kidnapped by the so called light, brought up by people who hated me, some of my friends were bought, now I have a wonderful girlfriend, amazing family life, and a great friend, to my brother, my girlfriend and my best friend I pledge myself to the dark side." Smirked Salazar at the faces of his brother, girlfriend and dearest friend

"YOU PRAT!" Screamed Ginny as she launched her self at the eldest Malfoy

"Hey! I was actually thinking about it! I have a major part in this war!" Retorted Salazar as he ran from his brother's enraged girlfriend

"Hey! I Ginny, darling I do not think that is the best way to express you opinion." Smiled Draco as he caught her around the waist

Hermione just laughed as Salazar finally dared to sit down again, and Draco tightened his grip on Ginny's waist. The group just sat there. They made no move to get up, no move to speak; they just sat there enjoying the contentment of each other knowing that when the end of days would come, they would be together.

The night was spent in hushed conversations, deciding when to tell Lucius that Salazar would indeed be following in his father's foot steps and joining the dark lord. Draco and Salazar finally came to the conclusion that the best way to announce their plans to join the dark lord would be to spring it on their father. Lucius was after all waiting for their answer as Christmas Day Eve would be the time they would have to choose by.

Things went by quickly. Finals had just been finished and people where getting ready to journey home for the holidays. Salazar, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were all more then ready to head to Black Manor.

When they arrived at Black Manor they were in for a pleasant surprise. Milly had gone all out for the holiday season. Black Manor was decorated beautifully. Red, green and silver garland hung all over the house. IN the center of the formal living room was a massive fifteen foot tree evergreen, with silver garland, white lights that gave off an eerie glow, and was covered in silver and green bulbs. All in the entire house was a perfect Christmas wonderland!

It was December 23rd, when Lucius Malfoy appeared at Black Manor wishing to speak with his sons. Upon hearing their decision he was utterly shocked, and more than pleased. Presenting his sons and their girlfriends with black hooded robes they then portkeyed into Slytherin Castle.

Slytherin Castle was massive! It was at least the size of Hogwarts if not larger; however, this was much more fearsome. The castle was built right on the edge of a cliff and the raging water bellow was actually calm for once.

**Slytherin Castle, December 23rd, Death Eater Initiation **

"Welcome my loyal death eaters! Today is a happy day! We are inducting new members into the Dark Order!" Cheered Voldemort

The young death eaters to be stepped forward their hoods down and stood in a semi circle waiting for them to be called.

"Vincent Crabbe Jr. (Crabbe stepped forward) Do you pledge yourself to the Dark Order now and for life?"

"I do."

"Then repeat after me, I, Vincent Augustus Crabbe Jr, swear to obey the rules of the Dark Order, and to respect my Master and any of his heirs till my death."

Crabbe repeated, and this continued for several minutes with several of the lower ranking death eaters children going and being marked.

"Hermione Grindwald. (Hermione stepped forward). You are dating Lord Potter-Black-Malfoy are you not?"

"Yes, My Lord." Whispered Hermione

"Very well. Repeat after me. I, Hermione Anne Granger Parkinson Grindwald, do swear to live by the laws of the Dark Order and will honor first and foremost Lord Potter-Black-Malfoy, and then Lord Voldemort till my death." This surprised everyone why after all would the Dark Lord order her to pledge herself to someone else first?

"I, Hermione Anne Granger Parkinson Grindwald, do swear to live by the laws of the Dark Order and will honor first and foremost Lord Potter-Black-Malfoy and the Lord Voldemort, till my death." Stated Hermione she was not marked with the Dark Mark but was waved to the side.

"Ginerva Weasley, (Ginny stepped forward), You are dating Young Lord Malfoy correct?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Repeat after me, I, Ginerva Molly Pewett Weasley, do swear to live by the laws of the Dark Order, and will honor first and foremost, Young Lord Malfoy, then Lord Potter-Black-Malfoy, and then Lord Voldemort till my death."

Taking a deep breath Ginny followed, "I, Ginerva Molly Pewett Weasley, do swear to live by the laws of the Dark Order, and will honor first and foremost, Young Lord Malfoy, then Lord Potter-Black-Malfoy and then Lord Voldemort till my death." Again Ginny was not marked to waved over to where Hermione was standing

"Draconais Malfoy, (Draco stepped forward), You honor your brother do you not?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Repeat after me, I, Draconais Lucius Malfoy, do swear fo live by the laws of the Dark Order. I pledge my life to my brother, Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Potter-Black-Malfoy as his second in command. I will serve the Dark Lord Voldemort if something should happen to my brother until my death."

"I, Draconais Lucius Malfoy, do swear to live by the laws of the Dark Order. I pledge my life to my brother, Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Potter-Black-Malfoy as his second in command. I will serve the Dark Lord Voldemort if something should happen to my brother until my death." Draco also was not marked but was sent over to the girls

"Salazar Malfoy."

"Do you truly wish to join the Dark Order?"

"Yes My Lord." Stated Salazar

"You shall then. However, not as a death eater but as my heir. I name you Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Thomas Potter-Black-Malfoy-Slytherin, heir to Lord Voldemort and the Slytherin line, and the Dark Prince! Will you accept."  
"I pledge my life to the Dark Order, I am Lord Salazar Lucius James Sirius Thomas Potter-Black-Malfoy-Slytherin, heir to Lord Voldemort and Prince of the Dark Order."

With that the worst merging in history had taken place. Lord Voldemort, and the former boy-who-lived together and nothing, not even the great Albus Dumbledore would stand in their way.

As I said this would be only 6 chapters! However, before you are ready to murder me! Please read!

Heaven or Hell the Choice is part one of a series!

The Sequel, Heaven or Hell: The Heir shall be up sometime soon. I appreciate all the reviews! And hope to get many more! Reading the reviews actually make it worth the authors time to continue writing so I hope to see many coming in. Again I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next part!

Lady Jillyan Potter-Malfoy

Now I need you to VOTE!

What should happen in Heaven or Hell: The Heir?

Should Hermione and Salazar get married?

Yes: 0

No: 0

Should Ginny reconcile with the Weasleys? (meaning they join the dark side)

Dark Side Weasley's: 0

Light Side Weasley's: 0

Should Lucius be moved to Salazar group? After all he is his father

Yes: 0

No: 0

Let me know!


End file.
